Onamae wa?
by Sakura Shinguji-Albatou
Summary: Short, pointless, and boring. Dilandau's shounenmanga incarnation just can't pick a name to call his servant by. I'm not sure where this came from or why it's here. The fireyhot Pringles made me do it! You'd think I'd think before posting these things..


A/N: This is just so random and boring that I probably shouldn't even be posting it. Anyway, it concerns shounen-manga Dilandau and the girl who brought him tea in the second volume. (Yes, she's not mine; she's a real character in the manga. For anyone who hasn't read the manga, she brings him tea while he's asleep on a couch, having a nightmare, and he wakes up and kills her.) She's clearly no stranger to him (or else she'd have been tiptoeing in to the room) and he obviously knows her too, though he's not attached to her at all. (Not even friendship.) I thought it was interesting, and thought I'd write on it. I also found it interesting that shounen-manga-Dilandau seems to like tea instead of wine, though I've got him with some wine here anyway just 'cause I'm so used to it from the TV series. Somehow I imagine that Dilandau wouldn't really like having a servant/maid around to do things for him, poking through all his stuff. I haven't found any other shounen-manga fics yet. Is this the first?  
This isn't meant to be any serious character analysis like some of my other stories. Mostly, I thought it would just be fun to have Dilandau keep changing her name. If you're still with me here, please review my pointless drabble, 'cause that's the only way it'll get better!  
Oh yes, and all names and meanings are taken from

Chavi: "Female Child" (Egyptian)  
Ardelis: "Industrious" (Greek)  
Camila: "Attendant" (Italian)  
Albina: "White-Skinned" (Italian)  
Celerina: "Quick" (Spanish)  
Deirdra: "Sorrowful" (Celtic/Gaelic)  
Aderyn: "Bird" (Welsh)  
Eithne: "Little Fire" (Celtic/Gaelic)  
Desdemona: "Of the Devil" (Greek)  
Malory: "Bad Luck" (French)

**Onamae wa?**

"Lord Dilandau? I've brought your tea."

They had assigned him a servant. While such an event would have pleased anyone else, it only served to anger Dilandau. What did he need a servant for? Zaibach had maids to clean the building; what was he supposed to do with the woman waiting outside the door? He was a loner; he preferred his privacy, to do things for himself. He didn't want someone standing around in the corner all day, watching him. He would never use her. What a waste of services!

The sound of a hand knocking on the door. "Lord Dilandau?" the woman's voice called. He glanced up from the couch he lounged on, his hair falling over one eye. He had thought that if he ignored her, she might leave and be assigned to someone else. No such luck, apparently. He had never had good luck.

"What do you want?" he demanded angrily. Perhaps he could frighten her off.

"May I enter?" she asked. "I would like to introduce myself, my lord, and I've brought your tea."

He growled. There just wasn't any getting rid of her, was there? "Fine," he snapped, turning to face the wall. She would get nothing other than the back of his head.

The door opened, and he heard light footsteps. "It's good to meet you, Lord Dilandau," she told him. "My name is-"

"Chavi," he told her. "Your name is Chavi."

"Begging your pardon, my lord, but it's-"

"You'll answer to whatever I decide to call you. Understand?"

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

"If I'm happy with your work, maybe I'll give you a name you like."

"Yes, my lord. The tea?"

"Leave it. Now, get the hell out of here. I don't ever want to see you in here unless I've called you."

"Yes, my lord."

The door closed.

qp qp qp

"Lord Dilandau? I've brought your tea."

"It's about time, Ardelis." Dilandau turned away from the balcony's railing. "Except that I asked you for wine." He was beginning to get used to her presence. While it was somewhat comforting knowing that it was the same person scrubbing his floor every week—only one person to kill, if she turned out to be a spy—he would still have preferred to send her away. The chit had tried to organize his desk and thrown away some rather important paperwork, thinking it was scrap. Women!

"I'm sorry, my lord." She bowed. "The kitchens are out."

"Meh. Nobody in this place can do anything right, not even the Emperor!"

"I'm sorry, my lord."

"Ardelis, Ardelis." He spat the name out like an insult, passing inside from the balcony. "No, it doesn't suit you, either. Oh, don't worry, we'll figure something out, Camila."

qp qp qp

"Lord Dilandau? I've brought your tea."

"My, I do believe you've graduated to a new name, Albina," he told her. She said nothing, by now used to his strange ways, and offered him the tray.

"Your tea, Lord Dilandau," she told him.

"Tea? I asked you for wine." His eyes narrowed, a sign she should recognize by now as a signal of coming danger to her person. She remained firm.

"I've already brought you wine several times, my lord. You're getting drunk."

Dilandau slapped the tray out of her hands, shattering the glass and spilling the tea. "How is that any business of yours?" He gave her a shove against the wall, drew his sword, and lunged forward, stabbing at her head. She ducked out of the way, backing nervously toward the door. "Ah, Celerina!" he cackled. "We are making progress, aren't we?" She reached for the knob of the door slowly, as though confronting a wild animal. Dilandau held up a warning hand. "And where do you think you're going? Clean that up, now, Deirdra! We don't want to get in any more trouble than we already are!"

qp qp qp

"Lord Dilandau? I've brought your tea."

Dilandau took the tea she offered, resting his elbow on his desk, his chin in his hand. "Just what is your name, Aderyn?"

She paused. "Eithne," she told him. "It's Eithne, my lord."

"Eithne! It's no wonder you're here!" Dilandau laughed. She frowned, not understanding his mirth. Dilandau waved her off. "Get out of here, Desdemona. I'm sick of your face." She scurried away.

qp qp qp

"Lord Dilandau? I've brought your tea."

As the door closed behind her, his sword drove cleanly into the center of her chest. A look of shock crossed her face before he jerked his sword free and she dropped to the floor, sliding down against the wall. Dilandau laughed.

"What did I tell you about coming in here without asking first, Malory?" 


End file.
